


A New Mattress

by Monicalynn329



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Louis, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Innocent Harry, M/M, Mean Louis, Sad Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monicalynn329/pseuds/Monicalynn329
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up on the wrong side of the bed. (Not very good at summaries.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first one-shot! I'd appreciate if you guys could comment and give me some advice to make my writing better. If you read it, thannkk yoouu!

"Wake up, Louis! You're late for school!" Lottie had screeched, fist banging on Louis' bedroom door.   
That's how it started. Louis woke up in a bad mood, and somehow, he knew the rest of his day was going to be rubbish.   
Louis sat up in bed, duvet tangled up between his legs. Louis threw the duvet off of him, slipping out of bed. Louis rubbed at his sleep ridden eyes, a grumpy frown having slipped onto his lips. He grabbed his phone off his nightstand, seeing many texts from his boyfriend, Harry and couple from his mate, Zayn. Louis rolled his eyes, ignoring the texts, tossing the phone onto his bed without a care.   
He managed to get dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a white T-shirt, not having time to actually try on his appearance. Louis slipped on his favorite beanie, taking a glance in the mirror, cringing at what he saw. Louis grabbed his backpack off his desk, snatching his phone off his bed. 

Louis walked down the steps, sending glares to Daisy and Phoebe, who had turned the telly up a little too loudly. On any other day, Louis wouldn't have minded. "Turn it down!" Louis snapped at his sisters, who's gazes flickered up to him.   
"No! Mum said we can watch spongebob" Daisy argued in a slightly whiny voice.   
"Yeah! Mum said we can watch spongebob" Phoebe echoed her sister, sticking her tongue out at her older brother, before turning her attention back to the telly.   
Louis gritted his teeth, stomping into the kitchen, snatching the last banana off the table, ignoring Lottie's protest of "hey! That was mine, I called it".  
Louis rolled his eyes, letting out a tiny snort, "shove it" he muttered before storming out of the house, anger pulsing through his veins. 

Louis made his way to school, having a little time to cool down from what had happened earlier that morning but, he was still pissed off. He walked down the hall, glaring at all the couples who were making out, making sure to tell them to get a room. Louis made his way to his locker, seeing Harry already waiting there for him. He rolled his eyes, letting out a low groan. Harry always seemed to be loitering around his locker. 

"Good Morning, Lou!" Harry chirped, having always been a morning person. Louis didn't usually have a problem with Harry's cheeriness in the morning but at the moment, it was pissing him off more than normal.   
Louis grunted, opening his locker with ease, shoving his backpack into the locker, grabbing his French binder, slamming the locker shut. When his gaze turned back to his boyfriend, he saw the hurt expression already forming on Harry's face. Another thing to add to Louis' list of what was pissing him off.   
"Quit with the look, Harry. You looked like a kicked puppy" Louis managed to spit out, not having ever used a tone like that towards his boyfriend. Louis began to walk away, towards his first class, hearing Harry following behind him like the lost puppy he was. 

"Did I do something?" Harry's voice broke the silence Louis had tried to create for him. Louis continued on walking, ignoring his boyfriend, letting out a breath of relief when he heard Harry's footsteps had stopped following him.

By lunchtime, Louis was still in a bad mood. In his French class, his teacher had tried to get him to answer questions in French, that he had refused to answer. First off, he hated French. He was only taking it to fulfill his credits and second off, he didn't even know what the teacher was saying. Maths had put him in a worse mood because he hated maths as well. Numbers and letter didn't mix. Who ever invented maths, Louis wanted to personally shoot in the face. Louis thanked god when the bell had rung, hurrying out of his classroom, pushing past a couple who had decided they wanted to make out in the middle of the hall. 

Louis entered the cafeteria, rolling his eyes at all the noise. He had a massive headache and he really wasn't ready for the clowning around his friends did. Of course, Louis was one to join, and he was known to start the mini food fights they had. But today, all he wanted to do was go home and take a nap. 

Louis walked over to their table, seeing his boyfriend, and Zayn already sitting at the table. Niall and Liam standing in line, buying their lunches. Louis caught the tail end of Harry and Zayn's conversation. 

"-yeah, I think I pissed him off. He was pretty upset earlier. I was going to demand what happened but, I didn't want to make him more upset, you know?" Harry told Zayn, who had asked him what was wrong with Louis rolled his eyes, his mood getting impossibly worse. Why couldn't Harry just talk to him personally? Why did Harry have to talk to Zayn about his mood? Harry had no right to just spread his business around like it was a rumor. 

"Talking about me, then?" Louis spoke, sliding into the seat next to Zayn, though any other day, he would just sit next to his boyfriend. 

"Louis, stop. You know it wasn't like that. I was just letting Zayn know-" Harry stopped talking when he noticed Louis' glare. 

"Just shut it, Styles. I honestly couldn't give two fucks about what you were letting Zayn know. Don't talk behind my back" Louis snapped, slamming a hand down on the table, which caused Harry to flinch back, slumping in his seat. The curly haired boy nodded, biting his chapped lip, turning it even more red than what it was. Harry wasn't used to having his boyfriend snap at him that way. In the six months that they had been dating, Louis had not once raised his voice at him. Having Louis do it now, and in front of their friends made him feel embarrassed and a little insecure.   
Niall and Liam arrived, setting theirs trays down on the table. Liam was the first to notice the tension as he sat down next to Harry, since Louis had taken his seat. 

"Woah, Louis, mate. You look like shit today. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Niall teased, raising a brow at Louis' sour expression. 

"Shut up, Niall. You look like shit every day" Louis growled out, hands clenching into fists on top of the table as he glared at all of his 'so-called' mates.   
Niall's eyes widened at Louis' words, and he gulped awkwardly, sitting down in his seat, looking down at his food, not saying anything. 

"That was rude, Louis" Harry spoke up, sending his boyfriend a warning glance, which Louis returned with a glare along with a giant scoff. 

"Fuck off, Styles" Louis muttered, crossing his arms, leaning back in his chair, a scowl on his face as he tried to control his anger. He could feel more hurtful words threatening to bubble out of his mouth. Louis clenched his jaw, glaring down at the table. 

" What's the matter with you? That's no way to speak to your mates, Louis" Liam scolded his best mate. 

"You're not my mum, Liam." Louis argued grumpily, before he abruptly stood up from his seat, slamming his hands down on the table as he glared at everyone. "All of you can just fuck off" Louis snapped one last time before he stormed from the cafeteria, feeling everyone's eyes on him as he walked away. 

"That's not the Louis I know" Harry murmured, watching his boyfriend stomp away. 

After school, Louis had walked home, and stomped up the stairs to his room. He slammed his door, throwing his backpack on the ground, slipping out of his shoes and throwing himself on his bed. Louis groaned into his pillow, burrowing under the covers, just needing a nap. That's all he wanted. He had slept through his alarm earlier that day and he had Lottie banging on his door to wake him up. Louis had woken up completely on the wrong side of the bed, and he had been a dick to everyone. He was almost surprised Harry hadn't broken up with him. Or Liam hadn't punched him in the face. A nap is what he needed. Just some sleep. 

Louis woke up to his bedroom door open. He blinked his eyes open, wearily, glancing up at the figure standing in his doorway. A tall lanky boy, with curly hair. His boy. Louis sat up in bed, rubbing at his eyes, adjusting the beanie on his head. 

"Harry.." Louis croaked out, clearing his throat. He noticed the relieved look his the younger boy's face. That's when he remembered everything he had said earlier that day. He could feel the guilt radiating off his boy. Louis immediately opened his arms, letting out a sound of relief when Harry had immediately wrapped himself around Louis' torso. 

"Fuck, Harry. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I said those things...I feel horrible. I'm a shit boyfriend" Louis tried to apologize, not able to get the right words to form. There were so many apologies stuck on his tongue but, there was no excuse for what he had done today. 

"Its okay, Lou" Harry murmured, snuggling himself into his boyfriend, tucking his chin over Louis' shoulder. He could feel how sorry his boyfriend was, and he wasn't about to make an apology harder on the older lad. Louis didn't apologize often. His pride was always in the way. 

"No its not, Harry. Shit. How can you forgive me so easy? I was a complete and utter tool" Louis murmured, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend a little tighter, loving the feeling of Harry in his arms. 

"I think I need to get you a new mattress" Harry murmured, pulling his face out of Louis' neck, looking his boyfriend in the eyes.   
Louis furrowed his brow, staring at his boyfriend with a confused look. A mattress? What the hell was Harry on about now? 

"What? Why? What does a mattress have anything to do with what we're talking about?" Louis questioned, poking his boyfriend in the side, grinning at Harry's tiny squeak. 

"I can't have you waking up on the wrong side of the bed again" Harry shrugged, a stupid grin plastered onto his cherry red lips.   
Louis snorted, rolling his eyes, leaning in to press a swift kiss against Harry's lips. 

"You're an idiot, Harry Styles" Louis murmured. 

"But you love me" Harry replied easily. 

"Yeah, I love you."


End file.
